Le chant de la mer
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: He sellado una promesa con mi vida, impulsado por la sencillez en la belleza misteriosa de Marinette. Así caiga un diluvio, los vientos amenacen con llevarse a Marsella al cielo, o el mismo mar nos devore, volveré la próxima noche a oírle cantar. / Two-shot Adrinette.


**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o republicación.  
Créditos por el dibujo de portada a Usa (usaisle)!

 **Nota:** Este será un two-shot, por ahora les dejo la primera parte, y está ubicado en la antigüedad. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

 _ **Le**_ _ **chant de la mer**_ _ **.**_

 ** _1._**

 _Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

* * *

 **Lunes.**

Hoy hemos llegado a Marsella. La última vez que vine fue hace unos treinta años, había acompañado a mis padres a un evento relacionado a la empresa familiar del que poco recuerdo. Era joven, apenas tres años, pero la imagen de la monumental escalera de la estación ferroviaria, descendiendo frente a mis pequeños pies, como un interminable camino hacia aquella desconocida ciudad, nunca abandonará mi mente. Se sentía el aroma a mar en el aire, el aroma a arte y progreso, y fui feliz. Genuinamente feliz. Durante esos escasos días donde mi padre se pasaba las tardes en reuniones y mi madre y yo recorríamos el puerto intentando atrapar palomas. Siempre había sido mi sueño volver, sin embargo, se volvió imposible cuando la ciudad fue bombardeada. Fue como si una parte de mi infancia se quebrara frente a mis ojos, rasgándose y rozando las puntas de mis dedos. Ahora, finalmente he tenido la oportunidad que tanto he esperado. De todos modos, poco tiempo tendré para jugar en el puerto, pues ahora tengo treinta y tres años y en dos semanas me marcho a la Ciudad del Vaticano.

No he venido solo. Me acompaña mi esposa, Chloé Bourgeois, hija del gobernador de París y la única amiga que mi infancia lejana me ha concedido. Nos casamos cuando cumplimos los veinticinco años, por entonces creía que la vaga idea del amor que tenía, correspondía a mis sentimientos por Chloé, sin embargo, en cuanto la vi acercarse al altar, con su pomposo vestido blanco, el cabello rubio prolijamente recogido sobre la cabeza, y ésa mirada ácida, supe que lo que sentía por ella, no era amor. En el fondo, desearía jamás haber llegado a esa conclusión, las cosas habrían sido más fáciles. Se abrieron frente a mí, miles de puertas, todas reluciendo las verdades que había ignorado durante gran parte de mi vida. Nuestra relación era un engaño, dos vidas unidas por una enredadera que había sido controlada para nunca desviarse de dirección y atar nuestros destinos con tal ímpetu, que nada podría romper. Se volvió extremadamente difícil para mí, voltear la cara cada vez que la personalidad fría de Chloé dominaba sus actitudes, y menospreciaba a todo el mundo excepto a mí. Sentía el impulso de decirle la verdad, pedirle que se fuera y buscara a alguien que sí la amara, pero al final del día, cuando llegaba a la gigantesca casa a la que nos habíamos mudado, y se me acercaba corriendo para darme la bienvenida, el corazón se me encogía, y nunca encontré el valor para romper sus ilusiones. Oh, si hay algo que se debe saber sobre mí, Adrien Agreste, es que soy un cobarde. He vivido toda mi vida junto a una mujer que no amo, y posiblemente, sea así hasta el día en que muera.

Es por estas razones que carezco de un concepto acertado de lo que el amor es.

Marsella es preciosa, a pesar del cielo nublado y el fuerte olor salado que parece meterse entre mis dedos y me provoca rascarme las palmas de las manos. Para Chloé es horrible, especialmente porque desde hace varios años se ha llenado de inmigrantes y ellos están muy debajo en su escala de gente "respetable".

Tal vez el amor es como las nubes, pensé, mientras las observaba a través de la ventana del coche, camino al hotel. Cambian de forma, dependiendo de quién las contemple; sus colores varían, sea de día o de noche; a veces desaparecen, y otras, se cargan de agua de lluvia y azotan la tierra con sus trágicas tormentas.

El hotel, a una distancia prudente del mar, tiene una vista tremenda. Nos han acomodado en una de las habitaciones más arriba, puedo ver tantas cosas desde aquí. Los coches andando, las mujeres con sus paraguas abiertos a pesar de que aún no ha comenzado a llover, los niños persiguiendo a las palomas. Los comerciantes y los inmigrantes y los marineros. Todos concentrados en sus propias realidades, ajenos a la idea de que un hombre les esté observando desde alguna ventana lejana en el hotel más caro de la ciudad. Ciertamente, los lujos son exorbitantes, y a pesar de que he crecido rodeado de ellos, jamás me haré a la idea de que sean indispensables en mi vida. Chloé piensa lo contrario, y sin su perfume importado o sus joyas multicolores probablemente no saldría de la casa.

Es curioso lo mucho que la conozco, a pesar de que su vida, en su más sencilla y reducida existencia, no vale nada para mí. Quizás tal declaración resulte cruel a simple vista, pero me resulta imposible evitar el hecho de que, mientras más la miro, más me pregunto, _¿por qué me ha escogido a mí?_

Hoy nos tomamos el día para descansar. Ha comenzado a llover, las gotas golpean con suavidad el vidrio de las ventanas y en la distancia, se funden en el mar de un color intenso. Chloé ha bajado, entusiasmada por probar la comida del restaurante del hotel, además, en unas horas habrá un show musical. Imagino que me obligará a que le acompañe. Me gustaría ser el mar, y recibir a la lluvia con los brazos abiertos, acogiendo las gotas en un abrazo húmedo y eterno. Y ser infinito, de un azul profundo y soñador.

 **Martes.**

Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de recorrer el puerto pronto. Hoy me he reunido con algunos músicos de la ciudad. Ha sido un tedio tremendo, porque irónicamente, de lo que menos platicaban, era de música. Toco el piano desde que tengo memoria, es una parte indiscutible de mí, como si fuera mi corazón, o mis pulmones, es una constante en quien fui, soy y seré. No recuerdo un momento de mi vida en el que me hayan preguntado, si realmente quería hacerlo o no, crecí con ello, y naturalmente, se volvió mi profesión. No estoy seguro de si puedo afirmar que amo tocar el piano, no sé si es mi pasión en la vida o algo que genuinamente disfruto hacer. Sólo sé que me he resignado a ello, como muchas otras cosas en mi vida.

Tal vez el amor es, entonces, como la música. Melodiosa, un abanico de matices y colores distintos, que, bajo cada intérprete, goza de un sabor único. Sin embargo, posee una estructura, no es uniforme como las nubes, es lineal y eventualmente, llega a un fin.

Luego de la reunión, Chloé me ha llevado a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, hemos comido platos de mar una vez más y siento que si pruebo pescado otra vez, voy a vomitar. Por supuesto no se lo he dicho, al contrario, se veía tan feliz que me dejé llevar con sus exclamaciones alegres cada vez que veía algo que creía, podía interesarme.

A simple vista, sin duda alguna, somos la pareja perfecta. Incluso a pesar de que no tengamos hijos. Chloé no quiere tenerlos, lo cual fue un golpe durísimo para su padre, que esperaba más herederos, pero una suerte de alivio para mí, ya que nunca logré verla como una posible madre. Y es que, simplemente, y como un capricho egoísta que mantengo para mí mismo, no quiero que mi sangre se mezcle con la suya. Sé que es duro y quizás cruel, pero si no puedo cortar las enredaderas que unen nuestras vidas, al menos puedo intentar contenerlas, detener su crecimiento.

Se ha hecho de noche antes de que pueda siquiera darme cuenta. Y, una vez más, el mar me saluda desde la ventana del hotel.

 **Miércoles.**

Creo que, finalmente, después de treinta años, puedo decir que estoy llegando a mi límite. Jamás consideré ésa posibilidad, pero hoy, luego de que Chloé llamara a la mucama "inservible", luego de que accidentalmente se la cayera el té que mi mujer había pedido como servicio a la habitación, sentí unas incontrolables ganas de marcharme. No es la primera vez que sucede algo así, pero el hecho de que utilizara ése término, "inservible", me revolvió el estómago a tal punto que no pude desayunar. Chloé piensa que nadie es indispensable, nadie salvo ella o yo, menos una mucama. Piensa, en su radiante cabecita de diamantes y oro fundido, que las personas a su alrededor, carecen de una importancia real. La mucama contuvo las lágrimas, y cuando Chloé volteó, le pedí disculpas y entregué algo de dinero. De todos modos, en el momento en el que sus dedos fríos y secos tocaron mi mano, tomando los billetes, me sentí una basura incluso más grande que mi mujer. ¿Qué me diferencia de ella, realmente? ¿Que, en silencio, pienso en lo mal que están sus acciones? ¿Qué hago yo para cambiar su actitud? Y como dejándome llevar por una poderosa e incontrolable ola, tapo sus problemas, con una sonrisa y un "lo lamento" a media voz. ¿Será posible acaso que, mientras me resignaba a la presencia de Chloé, en un acto imperceptible incluso para mí, dejé que el ácido de sus palabras contaminara mi corazón? ¿No soy yo, un mero cómplice de su sinsentido?

Hoy me decidí a cambiar. Es una promesa tardía, y soy consciente de ello, debería haberme dado cuenta antes, y es que he vivido cegado, resignado y distante de toda posibilidad alterna. Pero hoy he abierto los ojos, y me reúso a continuar relegando mis emociones. Y con el mar frente a mí y las gaviotas surcando el cielo infinito y el sol poniéndose allá, donde termina el agua y se alzan los sueños, he decidido buscar un nuevo camino.

 **Jueves.**

Nuestra primera semana de descanso se acaba, y así, uno a uno, tacho los días en el calendario, acercándome peligrosamente al límite que me he dado para encontrar mi nueva ruta.

Finalizada la próxima semana, nos marcharemos a la Ciudad del Vaticano, a presenciar una charla del nuevo papa. Es esa mi fecha límite, porque una vez allí, me hundiré en otra mentira más, de ésas que se han vuelto tan familiares en mi vida. No creo en Dios, o en las religiones, o en la iglesia. No obstante, mi deber como aquél esposo ideal que consume la sociedad a mi alrededor, es acompañar a Chloé en sus caprichos y deseos. Sin embargo, profundo en mi corazón, sé que la verdadera razón por la que he venido es porque quería visitar Marsella una vez más. Quizás en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que esta verdad se postraría frente a mí una vez pisara Marsella. Y de algún modo que no logro comprender, he conseguido engañar a las enredaderas, para llevarme a mí mismo, al sitio donde mi vida por fin cambiaría.

Quizás es una cadena de coincidencias extrañas y saladas con sabor a mar, que simplemente y al azar, se colaron en mi camino. Sin embargo, elijo creer que en mi subconsciente, existe un Adrien libre y real, que pelea por mi futuro.

Tal vez a eso se reduzca el amor. Un producto maleable pero difícil de controlar, que con esfuerzo y eventualmente, te lleva a la felicidad. Como si se tratara de arcilla, o porcelana en frío.

Chloé se ha pasado la tarde entera de compras, en el centro de la ciudad y yo, bajo la excusa de quedarme a repasar piezas para el piano, he salido a recorrer el puerto. Chloé no quería, se reusaba a considerar la idea de que yo hiciera tal cosa, pues Adrien Agreste no debería acercarse si quiera a los marineros y comerciantes corrientes. Sin embargo, he caminado por horas, guiado por el olor a pescado y sal, y siguiendo como hipnotizado, el aleteo de las gaviotas. Eventualmente, comenzó a anochecer, los faroles alzaban sus ojos brillantes hacia el cielo, intentando ahuyentar a la noche que se avecinaba, sin conseguirlo. Eché un vistazo a mi reloj de bolsillo, atontado por el sonido de la marea revolviéndose y por los recuerdos de tardes infantiles junto a mi madre. Marcaban las ocho de la noche, seguro Chloé había vuelto al hotel y me buscaba entre preocupada y furiosa, no obstante, me metí a una caverna iluminada pobremente al final de la calle. _Le chant de la mer_ _ **,**_ rezaba un cartel mal colgado, mientras la brisa lo agitaba contra las paredes húmedas del bar.

El aroma a licor me golpeó de pronto, ni bien puse un pie en la loza descuidada. Casi sentí que varias cabezas voltearon a verme, como juzgándome con sus cansados ojos y una mueca entre las arrugas de las mejillas, pero lo cierto era que, ningún marinero percibió mi entrada realmente. Me acerqué a paso precavido, ciertamente temeroso al estar en un ambiente tan desconocido. Encontré mi lugar en una mesa alejada del bullicio de la barra, cercana a las ventanas paralelas al mar. Una mesera se arrimó cojeando y con una pequeña libreta que luego abrió cuando se colocó frente a mí. Era una señora en sus cincuenta, probablemente, el lápiz labial rojo contrastaba con su piel pálida y dañada, sin embargo, su sonrisa tenía algo de pícaro y agradable que me permitió relajarme.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, corazón? —su voz grave apenas se escuchó entre el barullo de las risas sofocantes de los marineros, pero me las arreglé para hacerle saber que con una cerveza estaba bien.

Inmediatamente dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a la barra. Yo me mantuve en silencio, preguntándome qué hacía realmente en un lugar como ese. La respuesta más evidente era la siguiente: estás evitando a Chloé. Pero lo cierto es que ésa respuesta no me llenaba en absoluto, como si estuviera incompleta o no fuera del todo acertada. Era más oportuno decir que, allí, en ése bar humilde y escandaloso, estaba buscando el cambio que anhelaba. ¿Por qué en un sitio como aquél? Llamarlo una corazonada, o un instinto, pero el mar mismo me llevó allí. Como si la brisa suave me levantara del suelo y me guiara, en una especie de transe melódico y destinado a suceder. Creo que, de algún modo, desde el momento en el que salí del hotel, estaba predestinado que acabaría allí.

De pronto, entre aquella aglomeración de hombres robustos y amenazantes, sentí un aroma dulce, que contrastaba violentamente con el olor a sal de la costa. Volteé en busca de su origen, y entre las personas, una cabellera oscura bailaba sobre un par de hombros pálidos. Su mirada era cautivante, enmarcada por pestañas abundantes, una sonrisa florecía en sus labios mientras saludaba al que asumo, será el dueño del bar, detrás de la barra. La muchacha se escabulló entre la gente, correspondiendo tímidamente efusivos saludos y luego, como si volviera al lugar del que ha nacido, desapareció en la noche, mientras intentaba seguirla con la mirada a través de la ventana. Era inútil, sin embargo, habían faroles apagados y su silueta pronto se volvió inencontrable.

—Es una lástima, hubieras venido un rato antes y podrías haber presenciado su espectáculo —la voz de la señora me devolvió a la realidad, el olor de la cerveza reemplazó con facilidad el perfume que me había embriagado hacía apenas unos segundos, como si éste nunca hubiese existido.

—¿Espectáculo?

—Pues sí, por las noches canta. A los hombres les alegra el día verle allí arriba —señaló con el pulgar un improvisado escenario que antes no había notado—. Sus canciones son nostálgicas, pero a los marineros les gusta. A lo mejor les hace recordar a tiempos menos difíciles.

La charla acabó allí. Le pagué y me dediqué a beber la cerveza mientras pensaba que, así cayera un diluvio, los vientos amenazaran con llevarse a Marsella al cielo, o el mismo mar nos devorara, volvería la próxima noche a oírle cantar.

 **Viernes.**

El día pasó veloz, casi inexistente. Quizás sería gracias a mis ansias por volver a aquel sitio, pero en cuanto salí del hotel, y el atardecer me abrazó en una bienvenida sofocante, no pude evitar pensar en lo ridículo del paso del tiempo. Mirando hacia atrás, la semana se esfumó frente a mis ojos. Fueron días carentes de algún significado, en los que intenté vanamente reencontrarme con mi antiguo yo. Aquel niño de tres años que veía la felicidad en lo más sencillo. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que el " _Le chant de la mer_ " cruzó mi vista que todo cobró un rumbo realmente. Ahora siento que mis pisadas están siendo guiadas. No por mi familia o las expectativas que caen en mí, no por Chloé y sus caprichos, sino por el destino mismo, aquél que me llevará a la felicidad que sé que me espera en algún sitio.

No fue fácil engañar a Chloé. Y aunque una parte de mí insiste en que debería sentirme mal por tal cosa, una voz más poderosa en mi refuta preguntando ¿no me han engañado a mí, toda la vida, con ésa falsa definición de amor? Aquella que me ha atado a una persona que me ha alejado de mis recuerdos más felices, convirtiéndome en la sombra bajo sus pies, cuya tarea únicamente parece ser disculparse por sus actos viles. Me rehúso a continuar así. Sé que mi madre no me crió para acabar así, y si aún estuviera viva, no toleraría el rumbo que he tomado.

Caminé ido, con la cabeza en cualquier sitio menos en la costa. Mi mente volaba lejos, como navegando el océano en busca de sirenas. Pensaba en mil posibilidades distintas, aquellas que jamás había contemplado antes. Estaba embelesado, fascinado con la belleza de una vida sin ataduras.

Comprobé en mi reloj que fuera más temprano que la noche anterior. No sabía a qué hora exacta aquella mujer comenzaba su espectáculo, pero esperaba llegar al menos para el final. Así, todo habría valido la pena.

Casi pude sentirlo, cuando toqué la madera húmeda de la puerta para abrirla, como vibraciones atravesando las paredes, era el eco de las emociones en su voz. Me hipnotizó, incluso antes de ingresar, y luego cuando la vi, rodeada de luces rojas y marineros recordando sus vidas con melancolía, supe que había hecho lo correcto.

Su cabello corto descansaba sobre sus hombros en bucles perfectos, su piel tersa parecía arena de la más pura y sus ojos eran como el reflejo del mar calmo e infinito. Era delgada, con un vestido color rojo oscuro cayendo sobre sus curvas, sostenía el micrófono con suavidad, como si no hubiera nada allí, y me hizo dudar en la realidad que veían mis ojos. Era arte, su canción, su presencia y su sentimiento, eran lo más semejante a paz que había oído jamás.

No me senté, ni siquiera ordené algo, sólo estuve allí parado frente al escenario, viéndola cantar como si mi alma se hubiese marchado de mi cuerpo.

Desafortunadamente, no duró mucho. La canción acabó y ella se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, mientras los aplausos retumbaban en el humilde bar. Fue en ese momento cuando reaccioné, y antes de que pudiese perderla de vista, corrí para intentar hablarle. Había mucha gente, y de vez en vez, mis ojos la desencontraban, pero en cuanto escuché las campanillas cantar sobre la puerta, me apresuré y encontré mi camino hacia la salida del bar.

—¡Espera! —grité, más para mí mismo que para alguien más, pues la noche se ceñía sobre nosotros y algunos faroles continuaban apagados.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Cuando volteó, pude verla. Su expresión era de sorpresa, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien osaba seguirla luego del espectáculo. Recuperé el aliento, y me acerqué con lentitud, sin embargo, no demasiado, temía asustarla.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella a media voz.

—Soy Adrien Agreste, no es mi intención molestarte, pero necesito saber tu nombre —mi voz sonó débil, como si aquello fuera de vida o muerte y pienso que, quizás, así era.

Ella estuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, sólo observándome. Aún en la distancia, podía apreciar los matices en sus ojos, era como si contemplara al mar mismo, vivo y moviéndose imparable.

—Marinette —su respuesta súbita me sorprendió ligeramente—. Me llamo Marinette.

La sonrisa que esbozó luego es algo que sé que nunca olvidaré.

—Mañana, espero verte en el bar —dijo, entre suaves risas.

Asentí con la cabeza, desconcertado. Marinette dio meda vuelta y antes de que pudiera siquiera formular palabra alguna, desapareció en la noche. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido, volviéndose una con la melodía de las suaves olas contra la costa.

Uno de los faroles apagados se encendió de pronto, y me vi a mi mismo parado en el puerto, en completa soledad, como abandonado por la cordura misma. Me pregunté mil veces si lo que acababa de vivir pertenecía a la realidad, y no era sólo un sueño producto de mis emociones descontroladas.

Volví al hotel, ofuscado y confundido, pero con la certeza de que al día siguiente estaría allí, en el bar.

He sellado una promesa con mi vida, impulsado por la sencillez en la belleza misteriosa de Marinette. Y el canto del mar me susurra desde la distancia, este es mi destino.

* * *

 _Continuará._

* * *

 **¡Hola gente! La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de Miraculous, pero no se me ocurría nada, de hecho, sigo sin pensar en algo, pero creo que poco a poco va volviendo la inspiración. Este fanfic comencé a escribirlo en marzo, y por fin encuentro las ganas de seguirlo. Digamos que por un momento perdí el rumbo de la historia, a pesar de que ya la tengo completamente planeada. Serán dos capítulos, siendo el siguiente el último, a menos que se me ocurra algo más, pero lo dudo mucho.**

 **Actualizaré probablemente la semana que viene, porque se me acercan los parciales y cuando tengo que estudiar es cuando más ganas de escribir tengo. Por cierto, no voy a decirles que si no comentan no subo, porque de todos modos actualizaré xD no me van esa clase de amenazas, me parecen ridículas, pero sí voy a decirles que me gustaría leer sus opiniones. Realmente me dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo, también son muy bienvenidas las críticas constructivas.**

 **Dicho esto, ¡espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos.  
Hiyorin.**


End file.
